Halp:CuratedContent
The Curated Content tool, found at Special:CuratedContent on any wikia, allows for configuration of the community's main page on mobile devices and in a . The newer version of this tool is the feature, which has expanded functionality. It's highly recommended to use that feature. Curating Content on your App You can curate content for your community from the special page, Special:CuratedContent. The Community App pulls content directly from your wikia, so to have a great app, we recommend a couple of tips. The most important is clear categorization. If your wikia is categorized properly, setting up the app content will take no more than 15 minutes. Info Page Every Community App contains an info page, which provides an image and about section for the wikia. This is pulled from the . To ensure this looks great on the app, make sure your Special:Promote page is filled out and contains a high resolution image. Content List The content list is what users will use to navigate through your app. The first step is to open your wikia's ' ' page. Here you will be presented with an empty form that allows you to add a category and category tag (optional). Below you can see the Special:CuratedContent page for the Fallout Wiki. Tag The upper level row is called a tag, and is what appears on the top level of the content list. In the screenshot above the tag is in the first and fourth row, which is tan in color. The tags will appear as Fallout 2 and Fallout. Category Category names are added to the left column, and when clicked will be what populate the content sub list. The right column allows for you to add a display name that is different than the category name. *If you choose to leave the right column empty, the category will be named as it appears in the left column. *In the example of Fallout, the first category is "Fallout_2_quests" and then the display name is "Quests" To add a new tag or category, use the buttons at the bottom of the page. Tags and Categories can be reorganized by dragging and dropping the entire row from the far right button displaying an up and down arrow. Images To the right of each row is the option to add a photo for the row, delete the row, or to reorder it within the guide. Clicking this option will pull up an image upload menu where you can select from the images on the wikia, or upload your own image. It is important to upload these images, because that is what users will see on the app, and will help create a more complete visual display. Images should be a minimum of 660x440 px. Save Once you are done adding, naming, customizing and organizing your content, scroll down to the bottom of the page and hit the save button. Changes will be automatically reflected in the Community App. Further Help & Feedback Category:Administration help Category:Help Category:Mobile es:Ayuda:Mantenimiento de contenido